Ol666: Surface Tension
Surface Tension is the eleventh level from Black Heart Collection created by Ol666. It contains several characters, but only three of them can interact with Hal while the others are petrified. These characters are: Aura, Siren, Irqus, Puffer, and Solario (he can however harm you). The conscious ones are Nautilus, The Core and Jestar Heart of which only Nautilus isn't hostile. Layout The level opens with a sign at the top reading a message from Jestar Heart. The camera begins scrolling to the right with pillars pounding down from the top of the screen, and snaking hexagons moving up from the bottom. As the lyrics to the song begin (They appear on the message sign as well), square bullets appear from the right and move to the left. Mechanical arms move two large pinkish-orange hexagons onscreen that shoot out square bullets, lasers, and circle pulses, and the attacks from the beginning return. The scrolling of the stage comes to a halt after this, and a warning appears on the sign, which moves up and offscreen. The Core comes down from the top of the screen and begins its attack as the scrolling resumes. Checkpoint 1 The core opens with a laser to the center, as bullets shoot out from it and cages slam together in the center, while it moves across the top of the screen and fires several small lasers. The Core will then shoot a giant spinning laser along with a growing circle, as spikes slam into place on the bottom, left and right of the screen. Checkpoint 2 This section retains most of the attacks from before but adds some new ones into the mix. The core now uses a chainsaw that moves across the screen, much more smaller bullets, and a flurry of lasers shot downwards. It still uses the cage attack and spinning laser attack. Checkpoint 3 Similar to the last phase, the Core mixes up its strategy again. Instead of using a giant chainsaw, the Core shoots a laser that it angles from one side of the screen to the other. Checkpoint 4 The core moves offscreen to the top, with its eye seeming to power down. The attacks from the opening make a return. This section combines the chain snakes, slamming pillars, and orange bullets once more. Checkpoint 5 This section of the level takes a break from attacks to offer some more story information. The player encounters Nautilus, who unlike the other assassins is still alive. He explains that Jestar created Medusa, a copy of him, with the power of the soul. Medusa then used his power to turn all of the other assassins to stone and Nautilus was left to spend his entire life in the Heart Locket prison. He tells the player that they need to take Medusa’s power source and bring the assassins back to life. However, Jestar breaks into the conversation, traps Nautilius and moves him out of the way, and begins an attack on the player. Checkpoint 6 This is the first section of the bossfight against Jestar. He uses some similar attacks to his appearance in A New Dawn, but most attacks are new. Jestar will shoot several lasers from his hands across one side of the screen, sweep across the other side with a giant beam, shoot lasers from his eyes across the original side again, and then send spikes down from his wings (like in A New Dawn), and then shoot lasers from his hands on the other side, finishing off this flurry of attacks with an expanding square and giant beams from his heart form. He’ll repeat this sequence of attacks once more, and then throw the squares on his shoulders offscreen, as he flies upwards. Checkpoint 7 The squares will move across the sides of the screen while Jestar flies through the middle, both limiting the space the player has to manuver. Occasionally, Jestar will use his heart beam attack again. Checkpoint 8 Jestar rises a “liquid” type wall from the ground, and summon beams from all sides of the screen that can cause the liquid to have waves, as well as send some debris flying down from the top. Jestar uses his heart beam attack here as well, although it aims at different angles. Checkpoint 9 Jestar grows to a much larger size and begins using appropriately gigantic attacks against the player. He will send out a giant expanding square, slam the ground and create a pulse that goes upwards to cover half the screen, and swing a giant pillar at the player, all while more debris falls. He’ll move back to center and pull up a giant bar, growing even more and pushing his hands outwards to attack, before a giant bright light takes over as he appears to have an expression of fear. After this, the player escapes the Heart Locket and finds Nautilus. They both decide to go and find Medusa, leading to the next level in the Black Heart Series. Gallery 4693E444-D449-4359-A4CE-B273CC1154C5.jpeg|Opening 88CF89E6-F337-4511-BA09-94ED2A4F1923.jpeg|Checkpoint 1. The fight against the Core. 4A71E6FC-810A-4482-8440-AA6BA2A2C102.jpeg|Checkpoint 2 706A94BA-0497-40EC-8FDF-E8C1D99A2634.jpeg|Checkpoint 3 F3A13832-4EC2-48B4-BE6E-54B6D7280D2D.jpeg|Checkpoint 4. Hey there, Nautilus! 0ED99A69-261E-40D4-8C18-90F3742AB69D.jpeg|Checkpoint 5, the fight against Jestar begins. 8DD82BAD-887A-4EDC-8605-0D415554A3EE.jpeg|Checkpoint 6 F191981D-F8CF-4671-A337-251BD639E1FB.jpeg|Checkpoint 7 38D087FD-6413-4173-AEE3-254C7D95FEB9.jpeg|Checkpoint 8 }} Gameplay Video Trivia * Irqus was the boss from level Fox which refers to Black Heart Story. Irqus tried to take Hal's soul for himself, but Jestar stopped him and imprisoned in heart locket. * The Heart Locket was likely destroyed due to Jestar’s attacks, this is implied by the debris that falls. Category:Level Category:Electronic Category:Hard